magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 95
This issue was cover-dated June 2013 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) :Editor-In-Chief Chandra Nair reports on an amazing month for 3DS and Wii U that has seen a turnaround in fortunes and perception. Mouthpiece: James Turner - 2 pages (10-11) :With pen in hand , the designer of some of our favourite Pokemon and director of the joyous Harmoknight describes life as a Brit in Tokyo. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) :Casting an eye over Planet Nintendo to find all the hottest news and info. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (18-19) Connect (Letters) - 2 pages (20-21) Legends - 2 pages (22-23) *MySims (Wii) - Chandra Nair - 1 page (22) *Aliens: Infestation (DS) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (23) ONM Rant - 2 pages (24-25) :Overcomplicating Publishing: The rats are leaving the ship. ONM Gamenight: Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate - 5 Stars - 1 page (26) DLC of the month - 1 page (27) :Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington - Episode 2 - 2 Stars :Fire Emblem: Awakening: Xenologues - 3 Stars Features 3DS: Nintendo's Hitmaker - 8 pages (30-37) :Mind-blowing new game announcements make the Nintendo 3DS an essential purchase! ::The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2 - 2 pages (32-33) Watch & Learn - 6 pages (58-63) :As he abandons his career in the microgame biz, is Wario going legit? ONM delves into Game & Wario in search of the madness in his method... The 25 Most Marvellous Mini-games Of The Last Millennium - 6 pages (86-91) Previews Project X Zone (3DS) - Craig Owens - 4 pages (42-45) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (Wii U) - Olivia Cottrell - 2 pages (46-47) Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (48) Duck Tales Remastered (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (49) Disney's Planes (Wii U,Wii,3DS,DS) - Chandra Nair - 1 page (50) Erian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (51) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist (Wii U) - Andy Kelly - 2 pages (52-53) Citizens of Earth (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (54) Shovel Knight (3DS,Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (55) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (56-57) : F1 Race Stars: Powered Up Edition, Scram Kitty, Batman: Arkham Origins, Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life, Spin the Bottle, Batman Origins: Blackgate Reviews Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D : As with any rehash of a great, it's the problems that stand out, but the uninitiated will find a huge amount to love. DK's still playing his second fiddle very nicely. Injustice: Gods Among Us : Accessible beat-'em-up that puts on a dazzling display. Comic fans will love its use of DC, but shallow gameplay puts this in the 'luxary purchase' bracket. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity : Perfect for some and hellish for others. You know the phrase "know your audience"? Make sure you know you're that audience before getting this. The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct : It's amazing that it's so far from finished. We're not sure if it's the developer, the publisher or both, but someone should be ashamed of themselves. Awful. Code of Princess : Like Lady Zozo, its heart is in the right place, but its arms and legs are on backwards and inside out. Too monotonous to be entertaining. Resident Evil: Revelations HD : What had the potential to be the best Resi of recent years ends up being merely a solid port. The overall experience still plays best on 3DS. Toki Tori 2 : Toki Tori 2 features puzzling of the highest order in a world that could afford to be a little more user-friendly. Be brave and give it a go. LEGO City: The Chase Begins : It's technically impressive(ish), but not as fun or funny as the Wii U game. Younger gamers who haven't played GTA will still enjoy it, though. Ah! Heaven : If this is indicative of how you get to Heaven, we'll stay down here, thanks. Or try for the other place. Alien Chaos 3D : Alien Chaos 3D is less chaotic than real cleaning, but that's actually a good thing for once. Take that, Mum. Finding Nemo: Escape to the Big Blue : "Drowning in ideas" might sound like it's a compliment, but it's really a very unpleasant experience. Blub-blub-blub. The Croods: Prehistoric Party : In no scenario should you consider subjecting kids to this. Certainly not in a world where Nintendo Land exists. Harvest Moon GBC : Someone needs to learn when games need to be put out to pasture. Stick with the recent DS Moons for your farm fun. Super Little Acorns 3D Turbo : Simple and unashamedly one-note, this opens your eyes to the benefit of streamlined ideas, executed perfectly. Continue Rewind: - Advance Wars - Chris Schilling - 4 pages (94-97) How to... Clean out Luigi's haunted towers and the Old Clockworks (Luigi's Mansion 2) - 4 pages (98-101) The Making of... LEGO City: Undercover - 4 pages (102-105) The best of... :Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) :Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (108-109) :Nintendo eShop - 1 page (110) :Nintendo Wii - 1 page (112) :Nintendo DS - 1 page (113) FAQs... :Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (111) The month ahead... To-Do List - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Olivia Cottrell, Alex Dale, Andy Kelly, Craig Owens, Chris Schilling, Chris Scullion, John Woolford, Simon Berkovitch, Charlotte Martyn, John Murphy External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews